The invention described herein relates generally to a method for bonding diamond particles in a support matrix and articles of manufacture formed therefrom. More particularly, it relates to a method of strongly bonding fluorinated diamond particles in a support matrix composed of a filled fluorocarbon resin.
Substantial progress has been made in bonding industrial diamonds in a support matrix for the manufacture of abrasive tools which can withstand high stress loadings without separation and cracking. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,628 issued to Gene W. Taylor on Aug. 10, 1982, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. However, such abrasive tools have been found to have unsatisfactory work-to-wear ratios. That is, the wear on a grinding tool is substantial with respect to the amount of material removed from the work piece. Extending the useful life of support matrix bonded diamond abrasive tools would therefore have industrial significance.